List of Bleach video games
The list below is a list of video games based on the popular Manga and Anime Bleach by Tite Kubo. They are listed by series. The majority of the games have not currently been released outside of Japan.However,Sega has been releasing Bleach games for DS in North America starting late 2007,it is known that each Bleach DS game are released each year in Noth America,Sega also released Bleach: Shattered Blade for the Wii in North America but at the time it was released,the anime outside Japan was not at the point in the game because it was the latest Home Console game at the time.Bleach games for DS and Wii are released in North America when the anime reaches a certain arc. Series Bleach: Blade Battlers The series is a series of 3-D cel-shaded fighting games developed by Racjin and published by SCEI. They are only for the Playstation 2 console. * Bleach: Blade Battlers (October 12, 2006) * Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (September 17, 2007) Bleach DS The Bleach DS series is a series of 2-D fighting games developed by Treasure Co. Ltd and published by Sega.The newest Bleach game is more strategy than fighting. * Bleach: The Blade of Fate (January 26, 2006) (October 10, 2007 in North America) * Bleach: Dark Souls (February 15, 2007) (October 8, 2008 in North America) * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (June 26, 2008) (September 13, 2009 in North America) * Bleach: Flame Bringer (August 6, 2009) Bleach Nintendo Console The Nintendo Console Series of Bleach is a three-installment series. The first two installments were developed by Polygon Magic and published by Sega. The series features one game on the GameCube while the other two are playable on the Wii. * Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami (December 8, 2005) * Bleach: Shattered Blade (December 14, 2006) (October 9, 2007 in North America) * Bleach: Versus Crusade (December 18, 2008) Bleach: Heat the Soul The series is a series of 3-D cel-shaded fighting games. Each installment is developed by Eighting and published by SCEI. All installments have been released only in Japan. * Bleach: Heat the Soul (March 24, 2005) * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 (September 1, 2005) * Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 (July 20, 2006) * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 (May 24, 2007) * Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 (May 15, 2008) * Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 (May 14, 2009) Bleach: Soul Carnival Both of these games could be found in the latest installements of the Bleach Heat the Soul games as trailers or demos * Bleach: Soul Carnival (October 23, 2008) * Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 (2009) Single Games The following games have been released as stand alone games and not part of a series * Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou (February 16, 2006) * Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society (July 21, 2005) * Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii (August 4, 2005) Trivia *Only Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls and Bleach: Shattered Blade have been released outside of Japan. Bleach: The 3rd Phantom is stated to be released this Fall in North America. *It is interesting to note that so far all Bleach games released on Nintendo home consoles (Nintendo Gamecube & Wii) have been released in December. See Also *Video Games Category:Video Games Video Games